Coffee County, Alabama
Coffee County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. As of the 2010 census, the population was 49,948. Its county seat is Elba. Its name is in honor of General John Coffee. Coffee County comprises the Enterprise, AL Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Dothan-Enterprise-Ozark, AL Combined Statistical Area. The Coffee County Courthouse is located in Elba. History The land in Coffee County was originally part of Dale County, which was incorporated in 1824. Coffee County was formed from the western part of Dale County on December 29, 1841. It was named after John R. Coffee, a soldier in the Creek War of 1813—14. The first county seat was in Wellborn. After the courthouse was destroyed by fire in 1851, the county seat was moved to Elba. On March 10, 2009, in Kinston, Michael McLendon began a shooting rampage that continued onward into the Geneva County towns of Samson and Geneva. Ten people were killed and six more were wounded before McLendon committed suicide. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 84 * U.S. Highway 231 * State Route 27 * State Route 37 * State Route 51 * State Route 85 * State Route 87 * State Route 88 * State Route 92 * State Route 95 * State Route 105 * State Route 123 * State Route 134 * State Route 189 * State Route 192 * State Route 249 Adjacent counties *Pike County (north) *Dale County (east) *Geneva County (south) *Covington County (west) *Crenshaw County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2016 }} As of the census of 2010, there were 49,948 people, 19,849 households, and 13,837 families residing in the county. The population density was 74 people per square mile (29/km2). There were 22,330 housing units at an average density of 33 per square mile (12.7/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 74.7% White, 16.7% Black or African American, 1.3% Native American, 1.3% Asian, 0.2% Pacific Islander, 3.2% from other races, and 2.5% from two or more races. 6.4% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 19,849 households out of which 30.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.6% were married couples living together, 12.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.3% were non-families. 25.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.2% under the age of 18, 8.6% from 18 to 24, 27.1% from 25 to 44, 25.7% from 45 to 64, and 14.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37.6 years. For every 100 females there were 97.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.3 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,253, and the median income for a family was $54,929. Males had a median income of $41,635 versus $29,082 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,797. About 14.1% of families and 17.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.4% of those under age 18 and 13.4% of those age 65 or over. Government Communities Cities *Elba (county seat) *Enterprise (partly in Dale County) Towns *Kinston *New Brockton Unincorporated communities *Alberton *Basin *Battens Crossroads *Brooklyn *Central City *Clintonville *Curtis *Damascus *Danleys Crossroads *Frisco *Goodman *Ino *Jack *Java *Keyton *Pine Level *Richburg *Roeton *Tabernacle *Victoria Notable people *Jim Folsom, governor of Alabama from 1947 to 1951 and 1955 to 1959, was born in Coffee County. *Coffee County is home to "The Dancing Ghost" of Grancer Harrison, featured in the book 13 Alabama Ghosts and Jeffrey. *Alex Ríos, Major League Baseball player born in Coffee County *Zig Ziglar, Christian motivational speaker, was born in Coffee County in 1926. In popular culture The county is referred to in Joe David Brown's 1971 novel Addie Pray, which inspired the movie Paper Moon. Recreation * Boy Scout Camp Alaflo See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Coffee County, Alabama *Properties on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage in Coffee County, Alabama References External links * Official Website of Coffee County Government Category:Coffee County, Alabama Category:Enterprise–Ozark micropolitan area Category:1841 establishments in Alabama Category:Settlements established in 1841